


Day off

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: (kind of) urban exploring, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Picnics, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, abandoned place, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janis an Harley and a  Long overdue picnic... (pre series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> I can´t believe the News. Please don´t let powers be cancelled! Fear not, my friends, even if the News are true, I will continue to write  
> this shall be my last f**k off to Playstation for Blessing me with the greatest Show I ever knew before taking it from me. 
> 
> We must stay together! Don´t let this bring you down. Let your voices be heard, that we love the Show and that we Support it!

Triphammer felt his stomach clenching anxiously at the sight of his girlfriend. Retro Girl, how she called herself, was dressed in a wine red dress and pumps that looked extremely well on her slim body, a hat sat on her hair which completed her outfit and really suited her face. She walked with such a grace, that Harley wondered if this woman even was from earth and not a different planet.

The younger man quickly checked his appearance in a mirror. His shirt had some oil stripes on it from working on his new armour and the new prosthetic he had chosen for their date felt unusual, but besides of that, everything was right, even if not, he knew Janice loved him with all of his flaws. He took a deep breath. “Okay Harley, you can do this.” He whispered to himself, before taking the picnic basket and opening the door to greet his girlfriend.

Janice smiled at him; her whole face seemed too lit up at the sight of her lover. “Are you ready to go?” She asked while taking his normal hand in her own. He nodded, not able to say anything suddenly. 

The two didn´t took Harley´s car to drive; instead Janice flew them outside the town, where Janice had prior discovered a small abandoned cabin in the wildness. They made themselves at home, two (nearly new) chairs stood outside, waiting for them to sat on and watch the nature. The younger man felt a bit dizzy from the flight. He was still getting used to this whole “having Retro Girl as a girlfriend” thing and the many flights this included.

Janice had taken the time he stood to fight the dizziness, with taking a blanket out of the picnic basket and beginning to set their plates. He joined her soon and together they finished unpacking and sat down. Janice had placed her head in Harley´s lap, so that he was able to feed her bits of his own food or press a kiss to her forehead from time to time. They had packed lots of things, many of them Harley had made himself. Despite his other hobby´s such as hacking or other technical things, he was also able to cock and even bake a, small and slightly burned, cake. 

“It´s nice, being up here. How did you find this place?” Janice opened her blue eyes and smiled. “I flew a patrol up here. It started to rain and I wanted to seek shelter.” She stopped to let Harley place a grape in her mouth. “You need to see the place when the sun set´s. It´s beautiful.” Harley began to play with a strand of Janice dark hair while the older woman talked.

“Don´t you miss this? Being able to visit parks without being recognized? Or a cafe?” Harley asked her curiously while his fingers traced another strand and another, until he got a fist full of her soft hair. Janice closed her eyes again and hummed. “No, it´s my duty to save the people. It´s okay if they want to show me their gratitude.” Retro Girl made being a power seem so easy, Harley nearly whished for his own set of them. Though he might have his armour and his hammer, they could never replace real power. What must it feel like, to be able to fly or have super strength or even teleport yourself? 

The next kiss the younger man gave his girlfriend was on the lips. He could already feel her red lipstick leaving a mark on his own lips. But neither of them cared about it.  
Harley cupped the powers cheek to deepen the kiss. Their mouths opened to let their tongues battle for dominance. Shortly after that, Janice had the younger man pinned under her and was currently unbuttoning his soft green shirt. “Janice” Harley moaned as the power went deeper, her hands wandering past his belt.

.  
.  
.

They lay together on the blanket afterwards. This time, it was Harley’s turn to be fed by his girlfriend. Janice was extremely careful, she knew how groggy her younger lover must feel. Being a power did have its perks after all. The sun had begun to set, colouring the trees in all shades of red and orange. Harley didn´t seemed to noticed, he had drifted off into sleep some time ago. 

So it was on Janice again to watch the sun vanishing behind the trees before she packed their things up and flew her sleepy boyfriend home. Harley was somehow still asleep when they reached his house, so she quickly undressed him and laid him down onto the mattress of his bed. The younger man smiled weakly at her. “Come join me.” He murmured trying to fight sleep and padding the empty place next to him. “Soon.” She answered him.

There was this one little thing she had to do before joining him. But she would return to him. At the end, she always did.


End file.
